


Smack That

by awyeahjimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yunho, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, does Yunho grabbing Mingi's ass count as sexual content?, yeosang is only in this for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyeahjimin/pseuds/awyeahjimin
Summary: Mingi wants to prove he's brave, and it ends up going horribly wrong.ORMy totally self indulgent fluff fest for my two favorite giant puppies.





	Smack That

Mingi sighed in relief and took a moment to close his eyes and lean against the wall outside the living room. Hongjoong and Jongho had convinced him to watch The Conjuring with them. Baiting him by saying he was a giant coward of an Alpha if he couldn’t handle a simple scary movie, and well, he couldn’t just let them get away with saying that without at least trying to prove them wrong.

So he had settled himself on the couch determined to dissociate his way through the experience. He wouldn’t jump, scream, or even react to anything. Mentally, he’s going to be on a beach taking a nap somewhere. He’ll show them what a brave, strong alpha he was. Just as brave and strong as them. 

His resolve lasted about 10 seconds into the movie.

Mingi just couldn’t help it. It’s natural to be scared of demons! The movie is designed to be scary! What’s he supposed to do? Not scream in terror? Hongjoong and Jongho had cackled in delight at his misery.

Mingi felt himself shiver at a flutter of anxiety that settled in his stomach at the thought of walking down the dark hallway to his and Yunho’s room. The mom’s demonic screams echoing through his head, the sight of her hanging in the air as the demon fought for control of her body and soul. Those haunting eyes.

He just wanted to cuddle with Yunho and watch something funny on Netflix. The thought of Yunho alone enough to ease some of his anxiety.

A little bravery restored with the thought of Yunho, Mingi began to carefully tread down the hallway. His senses felt like they were in overdrive. His own heart beat loud in his ears. The alpha knew he was being ridiculous, but still, sweat slid down his back at the fear coursing through his body. 

He couldn’t get the image of the woman’s twisted, evil, demonic face out of his mind. He imagined her appearing in the darkness, scuttling across the floor, grabbing at his feet.

Suddenly, there was someone there. 

This someone was grabbing his arm and yelling at him. Mingi almost blacked out in panic and flailed wildly, letting out a massive scream. He felt his hand connect with something as he tripped over his own feet trying to get away and falling to the floor. 

“Ow, shit, fuck”, Mingi heard someone say as the blackness cleared from his vision.

Guilt washed over Mingi, an entirely different kind of fear coming with it.

“Oh my god! Yunho are you okay?!”

Yunho was also on the floor, Mingi quickly crawling over to where Yunho was holding a hand up to his face.

“You slapped the shit out of me!” Yunho said, both scandalized and a little amused. A small smile already teasing the corner of his lips.

“Holy fuck I’m so sorry! Oh shit baby, let me see” Mingi said, gently holding Yunho’s hand and bringing it away from his face. Mingi felt his heart sink even further in his chest when he saw the clear red outline of a hand, his hand, on his beloved beta’s face.

Tears immediately filled Mingi’s eyes as pulled Yunho against him, forcibly cuddling his face into his chest breathing in his orange scent. 

“I’m so fucking sorry! Oh my god. I didn’t mean to! I just watched a stupid scary movie with Joong and Jongho. I was so scared. Oh my god I can’t believe I hit you-“, Mingi rambled.

“Mingi, stop, it’s okay,” Yunho said, pushing up from his position against Mingi’s chest, “I’m the one that should be apologizing to you. I heard you coming and hid around the corner. I was trying to scare you. If I had smelled how scared you were I never would have done it.” Yunho looked earnestly into Mingi’s eyes. 

Mingi took a deep inhale and made a face at the strong, sour smell of his own fear in the air around them. He suddenly felt very small. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a scaredy cat”, Mingi said quietly, looking at the floor.

“Yah, listen here,” Yunho said, grabbing Mingi’s chin,”I love everything about you, so don’t ever apologize for the way you are.” Yunho was looking directly into Mingi’s eyes, no room for argument in his voice. 

Something mischievous glinted in Yunho’s eyes as he squeezed Mingi’s chin and said, “Even if you are a scaredy cat”, bringing his other hand up to give him a light, quick slap on the cheek.  
Mingi felt his face flush and protested, “Hey! You little-.”

They proceeded to tussle on the floor, long limbs flailing in the tight corridor, elbows and knees thumping against the walls. They ended with Mingi victorious on top of Yunho, staring at the fading red mark on his cheek.

“I really am sorry. I never, ever want to hurt you. Even on accident.” The alpha lightly ran his thumb over the reddened cheek while cupping Yunho’s face in his hand. 

“I know.” The beta said simply, leaning up to press a kiss against Mingi’s neck, breathing deeply the scent of cinnamon.

“Do y’all really gotta do this in the hallyway?” 

The two on the floor looked up to see a slightly annoyed Yeosang looking down at them.

“Seriously, you’re both giants and in my way. I’m in pre-heat and if I don’t eat something in the next 30 seconds I will murder someone.”

Being familiar with pre-heat Yeosang, they both scrambled to their feet and stood out of the way of the crabby omega. Yeosang shot them one final look before rounding the corner to the kitchen. 

Yunho grabbed Mingi’s hand saying, “Let’s go watch something happy. Nothing plot intensive though, I’m short a couple brain cells at the moment”, shooting his alpha a sideways look and a smile.  
“A couple? They were all you had!” Mingi exclaimed, mock concerned.

“Wah, you’re so mean! You just hit me! You have to be nice to me for the rest of the day!” Yunho turned on the puppy eyes and grabbed his cheek, looking entirely too cute for his own good.

The alpha just stared at him for a moment, sucked into his eyes, before smirking and throwing Yunho over his shoulder like a very large sack of potatoes, heading towards their bedroom.

Yunho struggled and yelled momentarily before going limp and saying, “Ah but this is the perfect position for THIS!” The beta then proceeded to playfully grab two handfuls Mingi’s ass while making lewd noises. Mingi nearly lost his grip, letting out an involuntary laugh and throwing Yunho onto the bed before he dropped and injured him for the second time that day. 

Yunho looked up at him from the bed, laughing, and with so much adoration and happiness in his eyes it made Mingi’s heart skip a beat. He could smell the surge of cinnamon and orange fill the room with their happiness as he dove into the bed, ferociously cuddling a still giggling Yunho.

Mingi decided then that he would watch every scary movie ever made if it meant he got to see Yunho smile like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this scenario when I was writing my stream of thought thing a couple days ago and couldn't let it go. I just feel like they always be wilding with each other but are super soft at the same time. Let me know what you think!


End file.
